There's Always a Way
by EstellePoubelle10
Summary: Rose burned. And thousands of years and miles away, another girl burned with her. 10/Rose with Martha and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Rose burned.

Before her, she saw the awed, terrified eyes of her Doctor...but she also saw so much more than that.

She saw everything; all that was, is, and ever could be.

She saw a year of happiness and adventure ahead with her Doctor...but what she saw after that, she did not like at all.

A white wall, pain, tears, and above all, despair.

Sadness ripped through Rose, the vessel of the Bad Wolf...she could not leave her Doctor, not like that.

But even as the Bad Wolf, she would not change it. It was fixed. Rose mentally cried out at this, but the Bad Wolf, the power of Time, soothed her; there was nothing fixed about her return. A million possibilities, all swimming in front of them...

The Bad Wolf smiled, and with a flick of her hand she fixed the future of her host and her Time Lord.

Rose burned...and thousands of years and miles away, another girl burned with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Earth, Northern United States, 2008_

Mal walked through the woods near her university, marveling at the frozen world surrounding her. The snow lay thick on the ground and on the branches of the trees above her; every now and then, there was a muffled thump, as a branch dropped its frozen blanket, but everything else was still and silent. Even the noises from the university could not penetrate here; it was a sanctuary, and it was all hers.

It was magical, she thought, especially after having grown up in the hot and humid South. It never snowed there; hell, it barely ever stayed below freezing. But even after having lived and learned in Minnesota for four years, the snow still held that mysterious magic for her.

She stooped down and brought her gloved hand out of her pocket, running it through the fine powder below her. She looked back up and froze; there was a wolf in the woods with her.

This, however, was no ordinary wolf. Its fur was a shining gold color, and it was bigger than a wolf had any right to be. Its glowing golden eyes were looking at her, no, _into_ her, and she unwittingly shuddered at the raw power she saw swirling in them.

Then, the wolf did the last thing that Mal was expecting: it spoke. Not out loud; into her mind, answering her unspoken question of 'What the hell?'

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself."

"...What?"

"I am Time incarnate. I see everything: all that was, all that is, all ever that could be."

Mal gaped at the creature, unable to move from her crouched position on the cold ground.

"O-ok…" she stuttered, trying to think of anything to respond to that pronouncement; "Why are you talking…thinking...to me?"

The wolf tilted its head.

"Because you will be the one to save them."

Mal once again found herself at a loss for words. What was this wolf talking about? Better yet, why was this wolf even talking?

Said wolf interrupted her introspection.

"There is not much time. I must hide until I am called upon once more."

The wolf moved now towards Mal, who managed to get up off the ground and started backing away. It began to run towards her, teeth bared, looking ready to attack. Mal stumbled backwards and tried to run, but the wolf was upon her. With a snarl the creature lunged at her, and Mal closed her eyes and screamed, expecting sharp teeth any moment. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and looked around warily.

She didn't see the wolf, but she could still hear its voice in her head, so powerful and ancient.

"Know this: you will see everything. It will hurt, terribly. But you will not die. You are needed, my Messenger. He is coming, and you will know how to help when the time is right."

And then, Mal burned.


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS landed with her usual jarring thud, on what the Doctor assured Martha was a beach on a planet called Jaliii, or something like that. Sometimes it was difficult to keep up with his ramblings, but she didn't really mind. He took her to fantastic places that she could never even begin to imagine, so she could put up with a little rambling.

The Doctor ran down the ramp, chattering away with his usual enthusiasm, Martha right behind him.

"Now, Martha, you'll absolutely love this planet…on Jaliii it's summer all year round! And the beaches! The sand is emerald green; literally made up of crushed emeralds. See, they grow waaaay out to sea in clusters and when they break off they're brought to shore and crushed by…the…oh."

His babbling was interrupted by the forest thick with snow stretching out beyond the TARDIS doors. Martha just stood in the doorway next to him and raised an eyebrow at the confused Time Lord next to her, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah," she said, now giggling, "Gorgeous beach, Doctor."

The Doctor ended his rare moment of speechlessness with a bright smile.

"Well, we've landed here for a reason, let's poke around a bit!"

He turned back to his companion, waiting for her to join him in the snow. Martha, however, rolled her eyes and headed back into the TARDIS. She was dressed for a beach in summer; she needed at least a coat if she didn't want to freeze.

She re-exited the TARDIS to find the Doctor eating some of the snow off the ground.

At her questioning look he says, "We're on Earth, in the United States I believe, hang on…"

He scooped some more snow off the ground and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Yep," he said, "definitely United States, Minnesota, to be precise."

Martha looked at him skeptically.

"You can get all that just from eating the snow?"

The Doctor grinned and puffed up proudly.

"Superior biology, me. OW!" He clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Brainfreeze…"

Martha just laughed. While shaking her head at the egomaniac she was traveling with, she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"Erm, Doctor? I think I've figured out why the TARDIS brought us here…"

The Doctor turned to where she was looking and saw a dark shape lying in the snow in a small clearing, a few meters away from the TARIDS.

They broke into a run at the same moment, moving quickly towards the body in the clearing. Martha's medical instincts immediately took over; she checked the pulse of the girl in the snow, glad to find that she was still alive, if a bit cold to the touch. The Doctor scanned her with the sonic screwdriver and stood up, checking the results.

"She's human, in her 20's, and as far as I can tell, she's not hurt…but I'm getting some strange energy readings off of her, but they're fading, fast."

Martha looked up at him.

"What should we do?" she asked, "she'll start to go into hypothermia if we leave her here for much longer."

The Doctor was silent for a moment, thinking over the options. He didn't want to leave her out her in the snow, but he was wary about bringing her into the TARDIS; she could be a threat, even though she didn't look like one. But, if he could get her into the TARDIS, he could better study the strange energy coming off of her…

"Come on; let's get her into the TARDIS."


End file.
